This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) comprising a differential amplifier and to a differential amplifier for use in an integrated circuit. The differential amplifier is for producing responsive to an input signal an output signal with an output signal amplitude stabilized against a variation in temperature.
In the manner later described in greater detail, a conventional differential amplifier of this type comprises a pair of transistors connected to a first power terminal through a pair of load resistors and is accompanied by a stabilizing circuit which comprises a constant current transistor supplied with a gate bias voltage kept constant against a temperature variation to stabilize an output signal amplitude of the amplifier against the temperature variation. The output signal amplitude, however, depends on temperature characteristics of the pair of load resistors and of the constant current transistor and is not kept sufficiently constant when the temperature variation is present. The conventional differential amplifier has therefore been defective when it is necessary to keep the output signal amplitude constant against the temperature variation.